The Tale of a Heroine: Age of Chaos
by Natasha Everlue
Summary: In a land known as Lore where a heroine rose. She battles through the land. Learning and Helping the inhabitants of the Land. Searching for the truth to her past that have been locked away in her mind. Will she Survive the Mysterious land Or fall to the manipulations of the mysterious stranger? (May include lots of blood and gore in the latter chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I'm Writing a story for the first time so I'm starting on familiar grounds! Some of you might know me from AQW! (I meant some of you...). Well enjoy!**

 **I do not own anything except the OC and AQW is the property of Artix Entertainment**

 **Prologue**

A long time ago in a land known as the land of rising evil, was wrecked by a long war betweenevil and good led by the doomknight of shadowscythe, Sepulchure and King of Swordhaven, Alteon. Many might say they were sworn enemies, but it was not always like that.

Sepulchure was originally a gifted swordsman named Valen, who fought side by side with King Alteon, who was Sir Alteon at the time. He also fell in love with Lynaria. Together, Valen and Alteon overthrew the Monster King, Dethrix Drakath, also known as King Slugwrath, who called himself the Champion of Darkness as well.

Little is known about Valen after this, as all that has been confirmed so far is that he lost someone very special to him, he felt it was due to a lack of power, and he went in on a journey to find more.

When he returned, he was Sepulchure, and served his ancient Master general and figurehead of the Shadowscythe forces on Lore. He prepared for years, recruiting Drakath Slugwrath, former prince and now leader of a group of bandits, as well as Xan, Noxus, and many other villains throughout the world. Eventually Noxus and his legions of necromancers rose a giant dracolich fortress called Shadowfall.

For nearly two decades, Sepulchure had been working and preparing for world domination. Gravelyn, whom he promised Lynaria to keep a secret because Gravelyn was the Champion of Light. His goal was to collect eight elemental orbs and use them to conquer the world or possibly to revive Lynaria. Sepulchure ordered Drakath to collect the black and white dragon boxes in in return for being gifted with the Necrotic Blade of Doom. However, he was only able to retrieve the white dragon box. Later, Sepulchure hatched the white dragon egg, and turned the baby dragon that hatched into a dracolich that he named Fluffy.

Later, after having heard that the hero whom prevented his attempt to get the Wind Orb, he confronted the hero and revealed that he broke a prophecy that one dragon would save the world and the other would try to destroy it by having turned the one destined to save the world, the white dragon, into his dracolich Fluffy. As the hero and Sepulchure engaged in combat, it was apparent that the hero discovered how powerful Sepulchure was. Sepulchure attempted to destroy the hero, but the Necrotic Blade of Doom commanded that he leave for more important objectives. Sepulchure obeyed and left telling the hero to make the fight more interesting for him next time they met.

Time had passed since then, and Sepulchure managed to claim the Fire, Water, and Earth Orbs with the help of two of his subordinates, En and Tropy. With that, he decided he would claim the Darkness Orb next. He crashed Shadowfall into Falconreach's Guardian Tower, destroying it and causing an all-out war involving invasions by twenty-million undead while claiming the Darkness Orb. He summoned an undead Akriloth, ridden by Xan, who killed Lady Celestia. While Xan and Akriloth attacked Dragesvard, Sepulchure managed to collect the Ice Orb, and followed it up with stealing the remaining three Elemental Orbs of Energy, Wind, and Light.

Sepulchure invited the hero to his fortress to battle his/her way through it and witness the creation of the Ultimate Orb. Sepulchure succeeded in using the eight Elemental Orbs to create the Ultimate Orb, but before he could use it to become master of the world, he was betrayed by Drakath. To Sepulchure's shock and horror, Drakath used the Ultimate Orb to fuse with Fluffy and become a dragon, destroying his fortress. Drakath proved to be a powerful opponent for both the hero and Sepulchure, but eventually, the two worked together to defeat Drakath. After that, the Mysterious Stranger appeared, pleased to know that his plan had worked perfectly thanks to all three, and merged with Drakath to become the Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich. The dracolich knocked Sepulchure unconscious with a blast and left to grow to the point of eating the sun, leaving Sepulchure to murmur the name of his lost love, Lynaria. The hero later destroyed the Ultimate Orb and the dracolich, putting an end to the Mysterious Stranger, while Sepulchure was somehow dragged away to recover from his wounds.

Years Past Lore prospered and started to grow after the huge battle. Different species settled down in different parts of the earth. Peace reigned in this version of lore. However, in an alternative dimension of Lore the story was similar but at the same time different.

Despite being best friends and Valen being the right-hand man of Alden, both were in love with their friend Lynaria. In secret, they held a private duel for the opportunity for her hand. The winner is unknown, but it can be assumed Alden ended up winning, became King Alteon and marrying Lynaria. Here, we learn that Valen's fatal flaw is his inability to accept defeat. Then, Dethrix Drakath returned after having licked his wounds from his loss to all three, and he attacked and kidnapped Lynaria. Valen went to Ebonslate Fortress despite being ordered by Alteon to go to Highwick instead (for he had realized that doing as Alteon ordered could result in Lynaria's death) and fought monster after monster to reach Dethrix and fought him in combat.

His efforts to defeat Dethrix were futile, but the Mysterious Stranger offered him a chance to become one with the darkness, and Valen, after climbing up the Guardian Tower (while fighting the Guardians there along the way) and claimed the Champion of Darkness armor that Lynaria locked away years prior to Dethrix' return. He became a DoomKnight, taking on the new name of Sepulchure and taking up the Necrotic Blade of Doom as his weapon and ultimate master. Sepulchure returned to Ebonslate Fortress and defeated Dethrix, and after that, soon joined the Shadowscythe.

The Mysterious Stranger warned Sepulchure that the plane of darkness would try to replace him by sending forth a Shadowborn. Sepulchure had no fear of that, and laughed as he, together with the necromancer Noxus, created an army of the undead that attacked and destroyed said Shadowborn's hometown. Lady Celestia and the Paladin Order rescued the Shadowborn, Artix, and trained him as a paladin. Sepulchure, assuming the Shadowborn had been dealt with, turned his attention towards Swordhaven, and the war between good and evil began.

Sepulchure launched an attack against Swordhaven, attacking it with his army of the undead. King Alteon was waiting for Sepulchure in his throne room, and the two dueled, with neither one gaining advantage over the other. Then, just as the two were about to unleash their most powerful attacks, a winged figure descended and interrupted the duel. The figure revealed himself to be Drakath and attacked them both, overpowering them with Chaos magic. Drakath flew over to Sepulchure and ripped his heart of darkness out of his body. As Sepulchure made one last attempt to attack his former servant, Drakath crushed his heart, destroying Sepulchure to the horror of his daughter Gravelyn.

What neither of these three knew was the mysterious stranger was watching the events from afar. He knew that for his planes to succeed one more piece was needed on the chess board. And like the last dimension, he knew a hero was needed. So going back to the beginning of battle-on he watched as Galonath killed the dragon of time. After the battle ended he went to the remains of the now dead being and started to chant in a mysterious language. Slowly the body of the dragon started to bulge and deform until it became a blob of unknown material. Then the mysterious stranger moved his arms about and shaped the blob into a body, that would never die through natural ways and to be reborn forever and ever until his plans reap its fruits of victory. After the body was formed he realized he needed a soul to power the body.

The mysterious stranger knew that no soul in the world of Lore had a heart pure enough or a soul that had the drive to be independent. So he searched across the many dimensions until he found a soul such as the one he was looking for in a human girl far in a galaxy known as the milky way. And thus with the goal of taking the soul of the girl the mysterious stranger sunk into the abyss below his cloak. And when he left the time in the world of Lore was halted to a stop.

 **Well please review and criticize and stuff you do ... I shall finish this to the best of my abilities the next chapter will come after 7 days!**

 **P.S most of the history I borrowed from the wiki ... he he…enjoy!**


	2. Author Notes with a Carrot 1

**Dearest reader (s)**

Sorry guys for the late update but due to being stuck in the hospital and having my exams i have been a bit (a lot) busy.

 **BUT**

I will start to update again after my exams starting from November 10th.

So cya then my poor non existent followers...(feels like im mumbling to myself)

 **Sincerely and Sadly**

 **ME**


End file.
